


Ebb and Flow

by blastheart



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastheart/pseuds/blastheart
Summary: Cain and Altair play Go, and try to get a feel for one another.





	Ebb and Flow

A few days after the Merkmal situation was sorted out, mostly to everyone's satisfaction, a soldier knocked on Cain's door to say that a skyfarer had arrived looking for the Captain, and that the Sovereign (Cain mentally translated this to Bai Ze) wanted Cain's opinion before allowing the newcomer to join Idelva. 

"The Captain did agree to join our forces in order to reunite his crew," Cain pointed out, shrugging on his jacket. 

The soldier made a noncommittal noise, not so subtly pointing out that it wasn't his place to question the judgments of royalty. 

"Ah, just thinking out loud," Cain said apologetically. "I'm heading over, you can go back to your position." 

The soldier saluted and left. 

It was foolish to speculate about the new arrival with no information; so on his way through the halls, Cain contemplated the Captain, instead. 

Cain was still not quite sure how to evaluate Gran. Having crossed over from a different Skydom was one thing, especially at such a young age. Being the son of the legendary skyfarer known as the Primal Killer was another. Having the ability to command the power of Primals was alarming all on its own, even in an ally. 

But Gran seemed personally kind and enthusiastic. A young man out on an adventure but always willing to help others. Concerned for his friends. Cain didn't want to consider him a threat. 

Though perhaps, given the fate of Torhid, Cain was being naive. Cain bore the weight of Idelva on his shoulders. It would be foolish to allow his own prejudices - Cain's natural tendency to see the best in people - and discount the threat. 

On the other hand, sometimes discounting threats worked out well, like it had with Reinhartzar. 

Cain didn't want any more people to be hurt like his brother or Leona. But he didn't want to sacrifice people like Reinhartzar for that purpose, either. 

It was a conundrum. Cain hoped the new visitor would provide some insight. 

Arriving in the guest room the foreign skyfarer had been shown to, Cain halted at the doorway to study the Captain, Lyria, Vyrn, and the newcomer. 

The visitor - he had apparently given his name as Altair - was clad in blue and silver, with white wings tied to his back. The silver hair and glasses combined with the overall light coloring of his outfit to create an intellectual, refined impression, but also slightly ethereal and removed from the rest of the world. 

His gaze was cool and analytical, and he responded politely to the Captain's enthusiastic welcome, but Cain could see the faint warmth in his eyes. Clearly he was at least fond of the three (it was hard not to be.) 

The visitor glanced up and looked straight at Cain, then sketched a bow. 

"Thank you for your welcome. Am I correct in assuming that I have the honor of addressing General Cain?" 

Cain inclined his head. "Indeed. If I may ask, do I have the pleasure of greeting the Silver Strategist?" 

The Captain blinked. Lyria gasped. Vyrn said loudly, "Wow, Specs, you're famous!" 

"Simply mildly well-known," Altair corrected, then turned back to Cain. "General. I understand you play strategy games?" 

"When I have time," Cain acknowledged. 

"Would you be interested in a round or two?" 

"If you have the time." 

Cain did not roll his eyes. "It would be a pleasure." He turned back to Gran and the others. "Sorry, Captain, I'll be borrowing your crewmate here for a bit." 

Gran - clearly repressing some exasperation - nodded. "Sure. Enjoy your game." He turned to Altair. "Play nice, okay? And try to smile. Cain's nice." 

Well. Cain appreciated that. Altair simply nodded stiffly, then handed his bag to the Captain and looked inquiringly at Cain. 

Feeling oddly as if he was the one being interrogated instead of the other way around, Cain led the way to his study. 

Cain's office was a bit of a mess - a lot of a mess, Leona would have said - overflowing with books and random junk. Altair glanced at everything and did not comment, until his gaze apparently alighted upon a book. "Is that Ralston's Tactics?" 

"Ah, yes," said Cain, engaged in trying to remove his Go set from the shelf without bringing down twenty books at the same time. "Have you read it?" 

"I was the strategist for Sphiria, the home of the Hall of Knowledge, as I'm sure you know," said Altair, absently. "I took advantage of the library while I was there."

"I can imagine," said Cain, a little enviously. "Well, you're welcome to visit the Idelva library, while you're here." 

Altair looked pleased for the first time. "Really? I would appreciate it." 

"It's no problem." Cain set the board on the table, then cleared enough space for the two of them, belatedly. "Tea? I have green, black, herbal -" 

"Green, please. No sugar."

Altair politely accepted the cup and sat at the table. Throughout, he kept his eyes on Cain, unsmiling except for the brief mention of the library. Polite, but not particularly socially graceful. 

Cain groaned inwardly. Altair was apparently a traditionalist to the bone, despite his youth. He apparently had just as much intention of scoping out Cain as Cain did of evaluating him, and he was seemingly going to maintain that flat poker face the entire game while barely even engaging in small talk. This was liable to be a far stiffer exercise than Cain had planned on. 

If Cain was honest, he preferred to lay all his cards on the table at once rather than all this subtle poking and prodding at the other party. But if he did that, Bai Ze and Leona would probably yell at him. Again. Might as well do this properly, then. 

Cain gestured to the board. "Well then, shall we begin?"

The match unfolded predictably. 

Cain wasn't an expert player - mostly because he didn't have the patience to memorize thousands of patterns for a game with no real stakes. That said, he was sufficiently well-read, as well as inventive and flexible enough, to be able to play evenly against most opponents. 

[Leona had said, once, "You could really master this game if you put yourself to it. It's good that you're so dedicated to Torhid, but it's a bit of a shame you can't really apply yourself to these things, too." 

Cain had stayed silent. He could have applied himself more to mastering the game, he just didn't feel like it. 

Abel had smiled at him. "It's more important for Cain to do what he wants," he said gently. "You don't have to do things just because they happen to be traditional."] 

On the other hand Altair was clearly familiar with a variety of strategies, including some that seemed less well-known in Nahlgrande. Phantagrande traditions, Cain supposed. Altair placed his pieces with confidence but focused more on defense than on offense. Conservative, in more ways than one. A bit odd for someone in the Captain's crew, but perhaps they balanced each other out, the same way Leona urged Cain to take fewer risks. 

"To be honest," said Cain, deciding they wouldn't get anywhere as things were, "I actually sometimes prefer shogi or chess. I like making the best use of each piece's unique capabilities." He laid down a stone. 

"The unique positioning in each game gives each piece in Go its own individual character," said Altair, not disagreeing, and placing his next piece as he spoke. "It's the difference between an army and an elite force, you might say." 

Cain nodded. "Macro and micro. I'm sure working for a crew of skyfarers has its own challenges?" He laid down a piece. 

"It's certainly more varied than I expected," said Altair, adjusting his glasses and placing the next stone. "I was offered a role with Epice, but I felt my talents would be better used with the Captain and his crew." 

Turned down an offer from Epice? 

Cain felt as if he had missed a step on the stairs. While Phantagrande wasn't a serious factor in his plans, Cain still kept tabs on the major forces in the other Skydoms. Epice was a rising merchant power and an excellent posting for a tactician looking to build his reputation. It had both the resources to allow a tactician to exercise creativity and the strength that meant its tactician would be safe from most threats. No war was easier to manage than one that didn't happen, and Cain knew better than most people that most strategists' reputations rested purely on luck. 

In any case, Altair was apparently enough of a romantic to turn down such a prestigious billet in favor of joining some random kids on a wild goose chase to the Astrals' Island. Not quite what Cain would have guessed from such a resolutely logical opponent. 

To cover his surprise, he placed his next piece. "It is interesting how one piece can make such a difference, isn't it." 

Altair said, mildly, "In some games, the fate of a single piece can lead to the upheaval of Heaven and Earth." 

Cain raised an eyebrow. Apparently they were done dancing around. "Pieces like the Captain and Lyria?" 

"They are still young," said Altair, with no particular emphasis. "You can understand why one might be concerned. I understand that Nahlgrande's political situation has been unstable, recently." 

Cain took a sip of his tea and did not respond immediately. "That's partly why we would appreciate your and your crew's help. I assure you our Sovereign would never require more from them than they are willing to offer." 

The best part was Cain wasn't even exaggerating. Pholia was good like that. 

Altair took another sip of his tea, but his brows furrowed fractionally. He set another stone. 

Ah. Altair was afraid the Captain would offer more than he really should. Just from a few days' time spent with him, Cain had to admit it was a reasonable fear. Gran, Lyria, and Vyrn were all willing to risk their lives for total strangers, whether they deserved it or not. No wonder Altair was acting so suspicious of him. 

"I assure you none of us are particularly thirsty for blood," said Cain wryly. "I'm sure you've heard about the recent events on Merkmal?" 

"So I have, but briefly. I look forward to hearing the details." Altair's next move was surprisingly aggressive, in contrast to his cautious behavior until now, but on closer look, it was clearly something he had been planning for the entire game. His entire army of small stones linked together to create an impressive defense, one that would be hard to break. 

Cain rested his elbows on the table and placed his fingertips together, contemplating the board. It seemed the Silver Strategist was aiming for a tie or near-win to avoid causing his host to lose face by winning too overtly, but refusing to cede ground. You may be Idelva's tactician, Altair was saying, but I am the Captain's. Someone else might have viewed that as breathtakingly rude - to put one of the mightiest nations in Nahlgrande on the same level as a ragged skyfarer. Cain thought it was interesting. If nothing else, Altair's judgment was useful in forming a better appraisal of Gran. 

In any case, it would hardly do to be impolite. Cain reshuffled his plans towards a tie and set down his next piece. 

*

"Well?" said Bai Ze, later. 

"He has interesting taste in books," said Cain. "You can tell he's from the Hall of Knowledge. Very widely read. Plus, good at board games. He could have beaten me if he wasn't trying to be polite." 

Bai Ze gave Cain a very steady look. Cain cracked up and scratched his head. 

"I think he's a good person," was Cain's assessment. "An excellent strategist and an asset for Idelva. Good morals and unlikely to turn on us unless we turn on him first. Just." 

The Primal Beast cocked his head, listening. 

"I think if this is the caliber of the crew the Captain has managed to recruit," Cain concluded, "and he's managed to retain their loyalty even after sending them into the Grim Basin, then having the ability to command Primals may turn out to be the least of the Captain's skills." 

Bai Ze frowned. "If that is your judgment, General, I will so inform the Sovereign."

"I don't think we have to worry," cautioned Cain. "Actually, this scuffle in Merkmal may turn out to have been our luckiest moment in a long time."

"I hope so," said Bai Ze, then turned to leave. Cain stuck his hands in his pockets, watching him go. 

Cain didn't enjoy thinking of the world in terms of threats and opportunities. But he found himself praying that the hope the Captain represented - for Idelva, and for Nahlgrande in general - didn't turn out to be a mirage created by Cain's own optimism.

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect Cain's favorite game is actually Calvinball
> 
> Also I really want more interaction between the Nahlgrande group and everyone else (where's my cross fate between Percy and Reinhartzar about kingship?)


End file.
